Talpa Stole Our Cereal! AGAIN!
by theguywhohasaname
Summary: Well, the title says it all. The long awaited sequel to Talpa Stole Our Cereal! features Chippy, Talpa, all the Ronins, including Cye, Mia, and a fat lady named Bertha. Read and review!!!


Well, I had requests for a sequel to Talpa Stole Our Cereal!... And I've had several people asking me what happened to Cye. So... I finally came up with an idea for a sequel, and it'll make everyone happy, 'cause it'll be a sequel, and it'll have Cye. So, here is... Talpa Stole Our Cereal! Again!... Oh, quick notice here... Chippy WILL be returning in this sequel. And... Well... There's s... Oh, hell, so it's unique. I'll simply not interfere with that aspect... Here 'tis... Oh, hell, I can't. Well, y'all just go an' read this here fic. An' don't be fergettin' ta review....  
  
Ryo opened the door. "I can't believe it! I've finally made it! You're here!" The man on the other side of the door shouted. "Who are you?" Ryo asked. "I'm your long lost cousin, Ryo Ryo Ryo Yerboat." Ryo nodded his head. "That's nice. Come on in." Ryo said, and once RRRY was inside, Ryo foolishly wandered off into the dark recesses of the house, allowing RRRY, Talpa in disguise, to get inside the kitchen...  
  
One hour later...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Cye screamed, falling to his knees. The others quickly ran into the room. "What is it? What's wrong?" Sage asked. "M-M-My... MY POPS! I gotta have my pops!" Then realisation finally hit the others. "The cereals gone again!" Ryo managed to utter. Kento ran around the kitchen, praying that his Lucky Charms were still there. "They're gone!" Kenot moaned. "I'm gonna kill Talpa! He's always after me Lucky Charms!" Sage thought carefully. "But Talpa couldn't possibly have gotten in here this time without us knowing, not with that new security system we got." Ryo gased. "But... If Ryo Ryo Ryo Yerboat was just a disguise... Talpa could have done it today!"  
  
After minutes of frantic running, the Ronin Warrios sat down and cried, having run out of energy with all of their running. Then Mia entered the room and saw them sitting on the floor. "Hey, guys, what's wrong?" Then Mia dropped the glass she was carrying and stared at the pantry, eyes wide with horror. "OH... MY... GOD!!! I'M GOING TO KILL THE BASTARD THAT TOUCHED MY CHEERIOS!!!" She then grabbed the nearest Ronin, Rowan, by the shirt and glared at him. "Did YOU do it?!? TELL ME!" Rowan shook his head. "It was Talpa. He stole our cereal! Again!" Mia turned around, and unfortunately for Rowan, she forgot to let go of his shirt, and he got dragged along the ground as she paced the room.  
  
"Well, there's only one way to settle this." Mia said. Then she raised a fist, unfortunately for Rowan, she lifted the fist holding his shirt, and his head met with the ceiling. "TALPA! Show your ugly mug! I have a bone... No, I have a WHOLE DAMN SKELETON to pick with you!" Talpas face shimmered into view. "Ahahahahaha! I see you've discovered the loss of your cereal." Then Mia reached forwad to grab Talpa by his shirt, but, once again, she used the hand holding onto Rowans shirt, and so Talpa ended up with a Ronin butt in front of him. "Mia! It is not wise to moon your enemies. Even if your using someone elses butt." Talpa advised her, and she let go of Rowan. Then she grabbed Talpa's nose and twisted it. "OW! Stop that and I'll give you a chance to reclaim your cereal!"  
  
Mia stopped, Talpa whistled, and Chippy entered the room. "Not that again..." Cye muttered. "I saw your little staring contest from my room. Don't you think you should try something else, Talpa?" Talpa nodded his head, which shook the entire room, knocking everyone on their asses. "Chippy! Show them... The secret weapon!" Talpa grinned, and Chippy revealed a small box with several wires sticking out from it. "The hardest test of all... You shall have to face Chippy in the 'Tell The Truth' contest." Rowan shrugged his shoulders and stepped forward. "Shouldn't be too hard." He confidently said, and Chippy attached the wires protruding from the box to Rowan. "Begin!" Talpa's oice ang out, echoing off the walls.  
  
Chippy narrowed his eyes, checking carefully to make sure the wires were correctly attached, and then gave a thumbs up to Talpa. Talpa grinned and began the questioning. "Answer the next five questions truthfully, and you'll get your cereal back. Rowan, have you ever put a rubber spider in Mia's Cheerios?" Rowan began to sweat. "Uh... Yeah..." Mia glared at Rowan, plotting her revenge, and Talpa nodded his head. "Very good. That was the truth. Now... Have you ever eaten the last of Kento's chocolate doughnuts?" Rowan nodded his head. "Yes..." Kento moved forward to hit Rowan, but was stopped by Cye. "Two down, three to go, Rowan." Talpa's grin widened.  
  
"Have you ever fantasized about Ryo?" Rowans eyes widened, and he perspired even more than before. "Uh... N...No?" Talpa grinned. "Uh-oh. You told a lie, Rowan. You lose! But I'll give you one more chance to save your cereal..." Cye then had to prevent Mia, Kento and Ryo from killing Rowan while he readied himself for Talpa's next challenge. "Are you ready, Rowan of the Friendless?" Talpa snickered. "Sure." Then Chippy led a 500 pound woman into the room. "You must tolerate being sat on by Bertha for ten seconds. If you die, it doesn't count." Then Kento and Mia sat down, satisfied with Rowans fate. Ryo kept trying to get past Cye, though.  
  
Rowan lay on the ground, and Bertha approached him. "Ready, Bertha? Ready, Rowan?" Talpa asked, and the two nodded their heads. "On your mark... Get set... Bertha, sit, everyone else, prepare for an earthquake!" Bertha sat, and everything in the room that wasn't bolted down flew halfway across the room. "One... Two... Three..." Talpa began counting. Rowan gasped desperately for breath. "Six... Seven... Eight..." Rowan's eyes began bulging out of his head. "Nine... Nine and a half... Nine and two thirds..." Rowan was no longer able to see, and was about to pass out. "Nine and fifteen sixteenths... Oh, fine, ten." Then Bertha stood up, and the cereal was restored to its rightful place. Talpa disappeared, and the Ronin Warriors (And Mia) stood up to congratulate Rowan. Rowan got a little more than a 'congratulations' from Ryo, though. He got a punch in the stomache and a kiss on the mouth. And then all the Ronin Warriors that weren't involved in hentai acts at the time noticed Bertha standing there, looking at them with an evil grin, holding a spoon and a bowl. Unfortunately for the Ronin Warriors (And Mia), they were not able to stop Bertha from getting into the kitchen....  
  
Review! Review! Review! And I'll lower taxes, build more schools, improve the roads, and kill all the politicians! Unless you work at the CIA, FBI, IRS, or CBS. Then I have absolutely no intention of doing any of that. Unless you work at CBS, then I might have had the intent to do that, but only if you pay me a few million dollars. eview. And ciao... 


End file.
